


risky thrills

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan never listens to Wonsik's urgent words, and Wonsik has very little willpower for a crown prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	risky thrills

**Author's Note:**

> ~ from this prompt on curiouscat: "ken kissing ravi's knuckles. he slowly kisses his way up. ravi never tells him to stop."

"Wait, we'll— We can get caught, Jaehwan." 

Wonsik eyes the door apprehensively, sweat beading on his temples. His heart is beating wildly, desperate bumps hitting his ribcage, and he's so nervous he feels like he might pass out. Jaehwan chuckles. His voice is deep, a barely audible rumble rippling against Wonsik's bare shoulder, and he smells like clean clothes and something very intimate that has Wonsik drawing in a shaky breath. 

His robes are half discarded on the chair where he's sat, Jaehwan made sure of that a minute before, one kiss at a time. It started when he was told to help wonsik get ready for bed, like every other night. And it went on like every other night as well when, as soon as the heavy doors to Wonsik's chamber slammed shut, Jaehwan had his fingers curling around Wonsik's wrist— warm and familiar and inviting. 

The warning is always the same. "We could get caught." 

Jaehwan never listens to Wonsik's urgent words, and Wonsik has very little willpower for a crown prince— at least when it comes to denying his servant's wishes. At the back of his throat always cling more important warnings, like "you will get punished if they see us," "this can get you hanged," or "if we get caught, your family will suffer too," but swallows them down in favor of moaning softly when Jaehwan presses his lips to the pulsing skin of his throat. 

There’s a fire cracking loudly and spitting minuscule sparks on the hearth. It gives the room a fiery orangish tint of desire that seems to burn brighter and hotter inside Wonsik’s veins now that Jaehwan’s lips are kissing his own. His hands fly up and grab thin shoulders, a weak last attempt at putting a stop to their downward spiral. 

“This is dangerous,” he whispers as Jaehwan traps his lower lip with his teeth. Wonsik shudders. 

“Well,” Jaehwan answers. His gaze darts down, zeroing in on Wonsik’s heaving chest, before looking him in the eye again and smiling cheekily. “Is life really worth it without a little bit of a thrill, your highness?” 

And Wonsik is not used to being challenged, but he knows Jaehwan is right and he’ll end up letting this one slip. Like he’s always done and will always do.


End file.
